By the Light of the Moon
by Andrix
Summary: Touya/Yue, not much to say. No smut, oneshot.


**Lemon Lime SODA – Act I: By the Light of the Moon**

_Clow Reed meant the world to him. And now that he knew that Clow would never walk the earth again... perhaps he could move on. Touya x Yukito/Yue (CCS). Mostly Touya x Yue. Apologies if Yue seems a little OOC._

Touya stared up at the stars from where he lay on the roof of his house. Sakura had run off to stay at Tomoyo's house, so he had snuck into her room and climbed out the window to get to the roof. He was bored, and the warm, clear night was quiet. Ever since Sakura had finished transforming the Clow Cards into the new Sakura Cards, and therefore passed Eriol Hiiragizawa's last test, there had been nothing interesting going on. No cards running rampant and causing mass hysteria, no giant teddy bears, not even a rain of stuffed sheep. To top all of that off, it was the summer holidays. He had spent a majority of that time with Yuki, but tonight, he had things that he had needed to get done at home. So Touya was left alone.

He scanned the heavens, watching as the distant stars blinked in and out as the few, tiny wisps of clouds that were rolling across the sky blocked them out. He followed one particular cloud to the moon. He smiled as he watched the little cloud wisp try with futility to block out the shining, silver beacon of the night.

At some point, he must have fallen asleep. As he dozed there on the roof, a beautiful figure with flowing silver hair and billowing white robes, flying on large, silver wings, landed lightly beside him. Ice blue eyes looked down at the sleeping teen. With a light sigh, he sat beside Touya.

"You shouldn't sleep up here," he said.

This familiar voice was enough to stir Touya from his light nap. "Yue..."

"Yes," the angel replied, "And again, you shouldn't sleep up here."

"I didn't intend to," Touya mumbled as he sat up, scratching his head, "I dozed off while I was watching the stars."

"You should go inside," Yue replied, "If you're going to sleep, you should do it somewhere safer than a roof."

"What about you? Are you going to leave?" Touya asked.

"I prefer using the door," he said, standing, "it's easier than squeezing through a window."

Touya watched as he silently drifted down to ground level and let himself in. In what seemed like only seconds, he had made his way upstairs and opened the window, holding out his hand to help Touya back inside. Touya took the help, hopping through the window.

"Thanks," he said.

"Of course," Yue replied.

"So why did you come as yourself, not as Yuki?" Touya asked, heading out of his sister's room. Yue hid his wings and followed.

"It's faster to fly. Would you rather I return to my disguise?" he asked.

Touya looked back at him over his shoulder. "No," he said, turning to face the angel, "it's rare that I get to see you."

This sentence was closely followed by a wide yawn. Yue's clothes rustled lightly as he placed a hand on Touya's shoulder.

"You're tired," he said.

"No more than usual," was Touya's reply as he looked into Yue's blue-grey eyes. Unlike Yuki's, which were always a warm, golden colour, Yue's eyes were always cold.

"You should rest, then," he said kindly.

Touya shook his head. "I'm fine. I did it for Yuki, I don't regret that."

"Yukito would want you to rest."

Touya opened his mouth to protest, but instead he ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah. You're probably right."

"Then go and do that," Yue replied in his always level voice.

"And you?" Touya inquired.

He crossed his arms. "Do you want me to stay?"

Touya thought for a moment, then gave a nod. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind that."

"Then I will stay," Yue replied.

Touya presented a tired smile before walking to his own room. Yue followed, recalling the layout of the house from his time there as Yukito. Touya's room was just next door to Sakura's. He followed Touya in the door. Touya promptly flopped down to his bed, and Yue watched.

"Perhaps I should leave," Yue said, turning for the door.

"No," came Touya's voice, muffled by his arm, "stay, will you?"

Yue blinked at him, then walked back over to Touya's bed and sat down on the edge. Touya peeked at him over his arm.

"Is it possible for you to relax?" he asked, looking at the angel. He was rigid and retained, as usual.

"Relax," Yue repeated, "I am relaxed..."

Touya sat up. "Your definition of 'relaxed' and my definition of 'relaxed' are two very different things, then."

"Lay down and sleep," Yue replied. "Yukito is worried for you."

"Are you?"

Yue was silent for a moment, his wings rustling slightly. And then, he spoke, "Yes. Now, sleep."

"You still love Clow Reed, don't you?" Touya asked the angel.

"I will always love Clow," was his reply.

"And only Clow?"

Again, Yue was silent. He stared out the window, at the large, silver orb in the sky that was his namesake. The air that had been brought into the room by Touya's question hung heavily around him. He knew that Clow Reed was dead, and that he would never return. Eriol had told him this. And yet he still loved him. But... not as he had before.

"No," he finally replied, "not only Clow. I have love for Sakura... she is my master, after all. And..."

Touya blinked. "And?"

"And for you. You, who saved me from fading away. You sacrificed your powers to save my life," he said, "And I love you for that."

A smile crept over Touya's face. He leaned up and pressed his lips against those of the angel. Yue was surprised. He had felt this before, but only through Yukito. As he returned the kiss and felt Touya's arms slide around him, he admitted to himself that this was better experienced first-hand. It was a few minutes before Touya moved away, looking into those cold eyes. He smiled as there was a spark of Yuki's warmth visible behind them. A warm hand pressed against his cheek, Yue's fine-boned fingers caressing his skin. Touya used his hold on Yue to pull him to the bed, and spent the night sleeping peacefully in the arms of an angel.


End file.
